A Compromising Position
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: Neji wants to apologize to Hinata, but doesn't know how. Then he gets the perfect chance, and falls on top of her.
1. Chapter 1: This is awkward

This is my first fanfic, and I think I did a pretty good job so far. The characters are Neji and Hinata.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto--Masashi Kishimoto does. I wish I owned Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, but unfortunately I do not.

----------------

Neji Hyuga sat at his desk, pen in hand, staring down at a blank piece of paper. He was trying to write a letter to his cousin, Hinata Hyuga, apologizing for trying to kill her three months ago. He didn't know what came over him (well, actually he did, but he liked to say that he didn't). He chewed his nails nervously, trying to figure out what to write.

He had been sitting here for over an hour.

Normally, Neji would be somewhere training, hanging out with his friends, or out taunting other people. But it was snowing something fierce outside, his friends were all busy, and for once, he was bored with taunting people.

He would watch TV, but he didn't have one in his room. Sure, there were other TVs in the mansion, but the snowstorm had knocked the power out.

Bummer.

So he decided, after three months of silent contemplation, that he would write Hinata a letter. He straightened his shoulders and began to write.

_Hinata__…_

And then he suddenly came down with a severe case of Writer's Block--which didn't make much sense, since he was only writing an apology note.

Right…?

Neji closed his eyes and thought hard. _What should I say?_ He thought. He thought of Hinata, the way she looked at him just before their battle during the Chunin Exam--eyes full of determination, a serious look on her face. That made him angry. She wasn't supposed to look at him that way. She was supposed to be frightened. She was supposed to run away. He remembered his fury, how hard he hit her, how, at the time, he just really wanted to kill her.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He suddenly heard a buzzing noise and looked up to see the power was back on. Annoyed at having been rudely interrupted, he resumed his thoughts.

He remembered the look on her face as she was carried away on a stretcher, beaten to a pulp. A single tear slipped from her eye as she unconsciously gazed at him. Her eves were full of sadness.

Why?

Neji didn't understand--why didn't she hate him? Even as badly as he had hurt her, she still didn't hate him. During the rare events that they happened to run into each other after the incident, she would nervously smile and bow at him. "H-Hello, big brother," she would say. Then, as he stood watching her stupidly, she would daintily --and nervously-- walk away.

_...I apologize for what I did to you three months ago__…_

DARN. He didn't know what to write next. He decided to go and get him a glass of water while he tried to think.

Neji lived in the Branch part of the Hyuga mansion and could've walked just a few feet from his room to the kitchen to get his glass of water. But he was a Neji, and Nejis are stubborn. So because of his stubbornness, he just _had_ to get his glass of water from the Main kitchen.

And he did.

Neji was so thirsty, he failed to notice the sound of someone approaching. When he finally lowered the glass, a loud _aaahh_ escaping his lips, he screamed.

"AAAHH?!"

Hinata stood quietly, staring at her cousin curiously. Then, after several seconds had passed, she bowed. "Brother," she said, straightening up.

Neji just stared at her, his face still in shock mode.

Hinata courageously walked towards him. "U-Um, what…are you doing in here?" She asked cautiously.

"Getting a glass of water," he quickly blurted. Hinata relaxed a little.

"Oh." She turned towards the cabinet and grabbed a cup of instant ramen. Neji watched as she carefully poured in the correct amount of water and stuck it in the microwave.

The two stood there in awkward silence as Hinata waited for her ramen to finish cooking.

Neji opened his mouth a few times to speak, but closed it again when he realized he didn't know what to say. Hinata was watching him, and he knew it. He was sure she thought he looked like he was impersonating a fish.

But she knew he had something to say. Gathering up an ounce of courage, she turned to him and asked, "Are you okay, brother?"

Unable to speak, Neji just nodded. A small blush spread across his cheeks and he turned away quickly, but Hinata saw it. She smiled.

When the microwave beeped finished, Hinata grabbed her ramen and a fork and turned back to Neji. She bowed to him once again and glanced up at his face.

Neji combed through the many thoughts that were racing through his mind. What should he do? Punch her? Run away? Faint? He _had_ to return the gesture--he _had_ to do something.

BUT WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO?!

Having a sudden, overpowering urge to just _move_, Neji attempted to walk towards her. But, being the Neji he is, he tripped over his own foot and lost his balance. Hinata's eyes widened as Neji hurtled towards her at incredible falling speed, reaching out towards Hinata to keep himself from falling flat on his beautiful face. Hinata's eyes widened in fear, interpreting this action as an attack. She prepared to strike. "Gentle Fist Attack!" She squealed and, before he could say a word, she began jabbing Neji's arms and legs many times, rendering him helpless and blocking his chakra.

And then, before she could even attempt to move out of the way, Neji landed on top of her and they both hit the floor, landing with a painful "oomph".

Drained completely of energy from her previous attack, Hinata couldn't move. And, after what Hinata had done to him, Neji couldn't either.

"G-Get…off…of me!" Hinata grumbled as she glared at Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes, a useless action considering he has no pupils. "How in the heck am I going to do that?"

Hinata seemed to consider this fact. She sighed helplessly.

What would her father think if he walked into the kitchen now and saw this?

She struggled to move, but there was no use. She couldn't move her arms or legs at all, and her struggling wasn't doing anything but draining even more of the small amount of energy she still had left.

Neji attempted to move his body; it didn't matter which part. He found he could still move his head and butt…

But what help were they?!

Neji attempted to glare at Hinata, but his neck started to get tired. Instead, he rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. She let out a small yelp.

"Oh crap," Neji grumbled. "What'd I do _this_ time?"

He didn't know it, but Neji was sending waves of pleasure through Hinata's body. Hinata shuddered--she just couldn't help it.

Being the unofficially certified dingdong he is, Neji exhaled loudly, annoyed at how Hinata was getting so worked up over nothing. He was only lying on top of her.

_Now that I think about it, this is kind of awkward,_ Neji thought. He tried helplessly to move again, but after about thirty seconds of throwing his head around, he finally accepted a crucial fact:

It was gonna be a long while before he'd be able to move again. About an hour, at the least.

-------------

_So how did I do? Was it okay? Did it suck? Please tell me! _

_Chapter Two is on its way!_


	2. Chapter 2: It happened anyway

_Here's chapter two, as promised! It didn't take me long at all!_

_(By the way, this is the last chapter…)_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto, Neji, Hinata, or the song, "Closer", by Ne-Yo. _

_Warning: This chapter contains a bit of…well, I'm not gonna tell. You'll have to read it for yourself :)_

-----------

_Neji was lying in bed, surrounded by millions of teddy bears and pillows. A nice breeze was coming through the window, making the lavender drapes flutter. He stretched and smiled as he inhaled the smell of freshly cooked bacon. But then frowned as he suddenly realized…_

_This wasn't his room. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" He heard what sounded like a kid's voice yell through the bedroom door. "We cooked you breakfast!" _

_Suddenly somebody that he didn't know was there stirred beside him and sat up in bed. "G-Good morning, honey," she whispered. _

_HINATA?!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hinata jumped, startled. "What is it?!" She squealed, glancing down at Neji.

Hearing the sound of Hinata's voice reminded Neji of where he was. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed again.

"Shhhhh…" Hinata tried to soothe him. She raised one hand and stroked Neji's hair. It was obvious he'd had a bad dream. "It's all over now."

Neji raised his head and studied her face. Her eyes--so deep that you could get lost in them. Her small, pointed nose. Her flawless skin, and…

…_boy, she has some purdy lips_…_wonder what they'd feel like--_

"Neji?" Hinata's voice snapped him out of his perverted thoughts. "H-Huh?!"

"Are you okay now?"

Neji swallowed and tried to speak, but he couldn't. He nodded instead. Hinata smiled and he could feel a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

_Why am I thinking these things?_

He lay his head down and buried his face in Hinata's neck. She twitched a little.

Neji tried to clear his mind of all Hinata-related thoughts, to no avail. It was as if she'd walked into his head and carved her name into his brain. He began to try some breathing techniques to calm himself down a little.

But when he inhaled, he caught a whiff of peppermint. It smelled delicious. He leaned in a little further and breathed deeper. _Boy, does she smell good…_

Unbeknownst to him, he was making Hinata feel _very_ warm and tingly. "Neji," she tried to say, but no words came.

_Didn't he know what he was doing to her? _

She tried to wriggle out from underneath him again, but there was no use. He was just. Too. Heavy.

Meanwhile, Neji was trying to compose himself. Hinata smelled _so _delicious--like candy.

…_I can feel her on my skin... I can taste her on my tongue…SHUT UP, BRAIN! SHUT UP!_

He was tempted to lick her and see if she _tasted_ like peppermint, too.

But then that would just be disturbing. Oh, the shame of it all.

He continued to just inhale her sweet scent, torturing himself with the undying impulse, when Hinata suddenly did something that just about killed him.

In her futile attempts to escape from underneath him, Hinata arched her back, pushing her boobs into Neji's chest and giving him very impure thoughts.

And that wasn't even the _worst _of it.

The worst of it was that, while she was restlessly trying to free herself, Hinata was getting herself worked up. And, in addition to doing that, she started panting.

_Right in his ear. _

Oh, how Neji wished he could just bite her.

_...bite her? Kinky, much…?_

He groaned. He could no longer deny the truth--Hinata was exciting him. And she was doing a very good job at it, too.

He began to think that she was doing it on purpose.

Which she wasn't.

Neji's breathing began to rise higher and higher, along with the temptation.

_Good lord, she's totally turnin' me oooooon…!_

He couldn't take this any longer. He could feel his sanity begin to falter. His hormones were in the passenger's seat…

…and they were takin' him for a ride!

He reached up and--huh?

_HE COULD MOVE…! Oh, happy days were here again!_

Neji sat up halfway and Hinata gasped. "Y-You can move again…!"

"Yuh."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "T-Then…do you mind getting off of me now?"

An evil little grin spread across Neji's face and he chortled naughtily. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

_She wants me to get off of her…no freakin' way! She must be mad if she thinks I'm gonna let this opportunity pass!_

Neji leaned down and kissed Hinata's chin. She gasped lightly. "N-Neji…?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Neji sat back up and thought for a minute. "Because it's fun," he finally said. He used his index finger to lightly trace along Hinata's collarbone. Her breathing steepened.

She raised her hands and tried to push the boy off of her, but she just didn't have the strength. "Neji, please stop!" She whined. "I can't take this anymore!"

Neji noticed that she didn't stutter. "Can't take what?"

"This…torture!" Her cheeks flushed red.

_She hesitated. _Bad move. Neji knew he had her now. He grinned.

"I think you like it, Hinata," he whispered into her ear.

"N…No, I don't." She turned her head away.

"If you just admit it, I will let you go."

Hinata seemed to consider this little piece of information. "Okay, I admit it."

"Admit what?" Neji was having fun with this. _You little rascally devil, you!_

"I…like it," Hinata mumbled.

Neji's inner being laughed maniacally.

"N…Neji?" Hinata's brow furrowed, sensing the little demon inside him. "Will you…let me up now?"

In reply, Neji leaned down and kissed her, hard. Hinata froze, surprised. When Neji had finally broken the kiss, Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. A small smile began to play on his lips as he predicted what she would say. _Here it comes…she's about to confess her undying love for me. And then we'll share a long, passionate kiss, go to the beach, and watch a beautiful sunset whilst I feed her chocolate truffles--_

He wasn't even half prepared for what happened next.

Hinata's face contorted into a combination of angry emotions as she suddenly unleashed a loud string of insults and profanities, some Neji didn't even know existed.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GYM SOCKS--WHERE DID SHE LEARN THIS FROM?!_

Her father, who was in the bathroom shaving, heard Hinata's outburst and almost cut himself shaving. _Good Lord…!_

When Hinata had calmed down, Neji quietly asked, "Are you finished?"

She nodded, her face still angry.

Neji took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Hinata listened quietly.

"But," Neji continued. "I don't apologize for kissing you."

Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion.

"The thing is, and I really didn't want to say this considering my dignity is on the line, I think…I think I love you."

Hinata's face turned completely pink. "Wha…?"

"And what I did to you three months ago…I did that _because_ I love you."

"But that makes no sense," Hinata blurted. "Why would you try to kill someone you love?"

"IT'S COMPLICATED."

Hinata thought about this.

"So…do you forgive me?" Neji asked, hopeful.

Hinata didn't answer.

Neji sighed and began to stand up, when Hinata suddenly pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

…_oh man, I'm gonna die…_

When Hinata finally broke the kiss, Hinata whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."

Neji stared at her in shock.

"But why did you wait so long?" She whispered.

"…Dunno," Neji drunkenly replied. Hinata smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go," she said, pulling Neji to his feet.

And they went to the beach, shared a long, passionate kiss, and watched a beautiful sunset whilst Neji fed Hinata chocolate truffles.

--------------

Later, the next day…

_Neji was lying in bed, surrounded by millions of teddy bears and pillows. A nice breeze was coming through the window, making the lavender drapes flutter. He stretched and smiled as he inhaled the smell of freshly cooked bacon._

Smells delicious…

"_Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" He heard his children yell through the bedroom door. "We cooked you breakfast!" _

_Hinata stirred beside him and sat up in bed. "G-Good morning, honey," she whispered. _

_Neji smiled at his beautiful wife. "Good morning," he said, planting a light kiss on her lips. _

_Suddenly, a third person sat up next to him. "What the heck am I doing in your bed?!" He shouted._

"_NARUTO?!" Neji and Hinata yelled in unison. _

---------------

_End._


End file.
